warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
SoulClan/Roleplay
Archives: ''None'' ---- The darkness that always enfolded SoulClan's territory wasn't new to Rainwisp. He had lived in the shadows his entire life, he didn't know what sunlight looked like. What color is the sky? What do clouds look like? ''He wondered often. He was curious if his Clanmates ever wondered this as well. ''Do they ever wish they lived in open fields like me? ''He shook his narrow head, riding of the thoughts. This was his home, and he loved it. He shouldn't be concerned about sunshine and rainbows! He trugged along a path toward a patch of lush green moss. He sighed. Despite recieving his warrior name not long ago, he was treated as an apprentice - maybe the apprentices were treated better than him. His Clanmates highly disliked him... 00:38, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Embersong bent down to take a drink at the river. Unlike Rainwisp, the shadows never bothered her. She liked them surrounding her, and she never wanted to know what the sun looked like. Some elders, who lived before all the trees grew, said it was just some boring light circle in the sky. Who cares about that? A mouse suddenly scurried by. Embersong dropped into the hunter's crouch and swiped a paw at it. She missed. She was really bad at hunting - in her whole life she only caught five pieces of prey: One during apprenticeship, two during her warrior assessment, and two when she was a warrior. Usually the dark colored cats were born good at hunting, but Embersong was another story. She was like a light colored SoulClan cat, but even worse. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:05, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp began raking the moss out, ears flicking nervously at every sound. He had no idea why, but his Clanmates really freaked him out sometimes. After collecting a huge load, he began heading back to camp, humming quietly to himself to hide his nerves. 13:18, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Embersong decided to try and catch some prey. Hunting is sometimes more important than fighting, since battles don't occur everyday. But you do need to eat everyday, that's for sure. She dropped again in the hunter's crouch, and slowly crept up on a nearby rabbit, but it was too fast for her. It ran away. ''Focus! ''she thought. Another mouse went by. Embersong leaped, eyes closed. When she landed, she opened her eyes, and there it was. She had caught prey! Proud of herself, she went back into the clearing and laid it on the fresh-kill pile. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 11:52, August 26, 2017 (UTC) "Great catch," Larchstar appeared from the shadows of his den. "We need more hunters like you," he said kindly. ---- Meanwhile, Rainwisp padded into camp, giving Larchstar a flitting glance and hurrying away. Something about him made his fur crawl. 13:36, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Shadeheart looked up at the Highrock, wishing she could be up there one day. She looked at the Fresh-Kill pile. She saw it was fully stocked, and sighed. She wanted to do something. Not just sit around in camp all day. Embersong's eyes widened, in surprise and confusion. First of all, she was the worst hunter in the world - someone had gave her a stick with the words "worst hunter" carved on it just to rub it in. Second of all, why would she be getting a compliment on her catch? The rabbit didn't see or feel juicy. It was probably blind or something anyway. And plus, the leader had always been highly disappointed every single day when Embersong went out and came back with nothing, even when she had returned with prey. She dipped her head to the leader in thanks, but stared at him afterward. Something was just not right... [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 00:21, August 28, 2017 (UTC) 18:00, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Shadeheart watched Embersong and Rainwhisp, sighing. She always thought she was left out on things. She hadn't yet admitted it because she didn't want to sound like a drama queen. "Embersong?" She suddenly asked, feeling surprise as the name slipped out of her mouth. She quickly covered it with her tail. Larchstar gave Embersong a polite nod, before going back to his den. ---- Rainwisp hurried to the elders den with the moss in his jaws to hide clean their bedding. 21:31, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Embersong continued staring at Larchstar for a while. She was startled by the voice calling her name, but suddenly muffled. She turned around, and saw Shadeheart with her tail in her mouth. "Oh, sorry, have you changed your mind about asking me about something? If so, I'll just go away if I'm bothering you." [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 00:21, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose watched out of the coner of his eye as Shadeheart and Embersong talked. He felt his hackles rising, but he tried to push them down. He wasn't friends with either of them, but seeing them ''not ''looking at him made him annoyed. He was used to being mooned over by ''everyone, ''and he had a special place for Embersong. "Oi! Embersong, Shadeheart! Get your tails over here!" He yowled, lashing his tail in annoyance when they ignored him. "You two! Hunting patrol, now!" He turned his back on the two she-cats, closing his eyes and trying to ease his breathing. ''I must have a problem. Honestly, I'm aggressive to everyone except Larchstar. Why? I like Embersong, but how can I hate her at the same time? No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:12, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp had finished the bedding finally and was looking forward to hiding again. He veered away from Sandynose and skittered away fast, hoping the tom wouldn't order him to do more things, and besides, Sandynose was scary. '' 01:34, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose reopened his eyes and eyed Rainwisp skittering away at what seemed like top speed, and an unwanted feeling of sorrow washed over him. Rainwisp was a kind cat, but Sandynose didn't like him. Well, he tried to not like him. "Rainwisp!" He called tartly across to the tom, tail once again lashing furiously. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:41, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ''Oh no, oh no, oh no. Don't yell, please don't be mad at me please don't yell, ''Rainwisp thought, halting, nearly letting out a half scared half suprised squeak as he heard Sandynose call his name. Turning around swiftly, he limped back over to Sandynose, crouching as if he was afirad of being hit. "Y-yes, sir?" 01:47, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Pity sweeped over Sandynose as he glared down at the terrified Rainwisp, who was quivering and wincing constantly. Sandynose lowered himself to be on Rainwisp's level and whispered, "why don't you go do your own thing for once? You deserve it. I have to say, I do sometimes overwork you..." He trailed off, standing up straight once more. "One more thing. Never bow at my paws. I don't like it, however much I dislike you." Sandynose turned his back on Rainwisp, thinking, ''why in the name of StarClan am I being '''nice?' 'No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:19, August 28, 2017 (UTC)' Wishfoot looked across the clearing to where Sandynose was, and where Rainwisp had just been. Her own kits were due to come any day now, and it was getting ''boring. Briskly, she trotted over to where the deputy was. Sweeping her tail side to side, she sighed. "Sandynose, why in the name of StarClan are you being nice?" She knew that not everyone would take her jokes as funny, but it was fun to experiment. More seriously, she added, "And do you know why Rainwisp is always being tormented? You'd think he was an enemy kit!" forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 02:25, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose turned abruptly and glared at Wishfoot, before his gaze softened. Wishfoot was expecting his kits (pause here is that okay for you Star? Is it okay for those two to be mates?) and he couldn't help but care for her. "Look, I don't know why I'm being nice," he admitted. "But I do kinda feel sorry for Rainwisp. He's so..." Sandynose paused to look for the right words. "Paranoid. He thinks I'm going to rip his throat out every second he lays eyes on me." A lump formed in his throat when he remembered how Rainwisp had used to be, fun and cheerful, always eager to play with Sandynose. Sandynose leaned forward and touched his muzzle to Wishfoot's head. He felt his heart burst with love for the she-cat. Her reassuring scent washed over him like a wave and it weaved around him, soothing him. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:32, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose whispered in her ear, "do you know how many kits yet?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:31, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Embersong once again turned around at her name. There was Sandynose, turned around. She shrugged. He's not going to be happy at me ignoring him, but I honestly didn't hear what he said, ''she thought. "Anyway, Shadeheart, what were you going to say?" [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 11:52, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp stood frozen to the spot at Sandynose's words. ''Why don't you go do your own thing for once? You deserve it... ''he watched Sandynose pad away, still frozen for a moment. What should he do? Forcing himself to stand up straight and glanced around thoughtfully. ''I could go find the sun... 13:39, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Shadeheart sighed. "It's just that, I want to talk to someone. I feel so... lonely here." Shadeheart watched as Sandynose mooned over Wishfoot, but she thought that he was just a bossy tom. She had no love for him, however much she thought that he thought it. She had almost called out, 'hey, Sandynose!' but she decided tormenting the tom was no use. It would just make him bossier, she had decided. Rainwisp glanced at Shadeheart and Embersong then sighed. Finding the sun is a dumb idea. I'd never get there, and I'd probably get in trouble for leaving the territroy. ''Maybe they'd want to go hunting? I don't even remember how to hunt, its been a long time... Curiously and shyly, he made his way over to them, trying to not look like he was afriad. "Uh, hi, uh, I was wondering if you want to go hunting?" he asked them. 21:34, August 28, 2017 (UTC)' Shadeheart jumped. "Uh... I didn't see you there. Sure." She looked at Embersong. "What about you?" "I just went hunting a while ago, but it won't hurt to practice my hunting! Of course I'll come," answered Embersong. "Anyone else coming with us?" She looked around. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 22:54, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp glanced around uncomfortbly but no one else stepped forth. "I guess we can go now?" he mewed, making his way to the camp entrance. 23:22, August 28, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, I guess, unless Shadeheart wants to wait until another cat comes," said Embersong. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:25, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot ran after the exiting cats, panting as her belly made it hard to maneuver. "Wait!" She paused as her chest heaved. "I'll . . . come . . . too." She waited for her breath to come back, and continued. "I haven't hunted in about a moon." She knew that she couldn't risk any hardcore activity, but she was determined to prove that she was still a valuable asset to the Clan. "I know what you're thinking. 'You're too delicate, you're too weak, you're too--' Blah blah blah!" The queen glared at all of them. "I'm coming, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Besides," she smiled, "you need someone to provide you with your daily jokes!" forget ''honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 02:00, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp gave the queen a long worried look before nodding. "Okay, let's go!" he mewed, feeling excited for once. It had been a long time since he had joined a hunting patrol! Or hunted! Why can't we just have the apprentices do my work? I think I'd be more useful as a real warrior! ''"Where are we going to hunt at?" he asked, realizing he had no clue where the good spots were. 02:12, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose was heartbroken when Wishfoot raced off, not answering his question. ''Sometimes I think she hates me... I'm going to go after her and ask. ''He trotted out of camp, following Wishfoot's gorgeous scent. ''I love her, but I have a feeling she hates me... No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:32, August 29, 2017 (UTC) "Maybe we should try near those rocks over there? I went there once and it was full of prey," suggested Embersong. Then she turned her head around and saw Sandynose coming towards them. Oh, great, she thought. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 11:28, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp nodded slowly, padding onwards and trying to pick up any faint prey scents. It felt odd to have this many cats near him, he prefered to be alone, but it felt nice and made the world feel less threatening. 13:23, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Embersong looked at Rainwisp, then Sandynose. ''I don't want anything to do with '''him','' thought Embersong. She quickly went to catch up with Rainwisp. "Come on, guys!" she called to Wishfoot and Shadeheart. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:50, August 29, 2017 (UTC) "Wishfoot!" Sandynose called to the patrol as he bounded after them, the reassuring scent of prey crashing over him like a wave. "Wishfoot! Wait!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:54, August 29, 2017 (UTC) (hey, when should wishfoot give birth? she's awful close to kitting) Wishfoot turned around to see her mate sprinting towards the tall trees that engulfed SoulClan territory. "Hey, Sandynose! Whatcha doing?" Her face was cheerful but deep down she knew something was wrong. The way her mate looked, the way he was running . . . something was definitely off. forget ''honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 00:17, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp paused as he heard Sandynose call to Wishfoot. He turned around, looking faintly worried. 00:37, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose raced over to Wishfoot, trying to keep his features controlled and calm. "Wishfoot! I need to speak with you in private!" (Maybe Wishfoot could kit when she returns to camp with Sandynose because of stomach pains??) No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:39, August 30, 2017 (UTC) (all right, sure) Wishfoot panted as she struggled to keep up with her beloved Sandynose. Okay, it might've been a good thing that I didn't go hunting. I would've fallen flat on my face! She panted as her rounded belly jiggled a bit. Stopping to catch her breath, her stomach hurt slightly. It's nothing, she told herself and continued walking, her belly still wriggling. As she collapsed at the entrance, a wave of pain make her cry out. "Sandynose! Sandynose! They're coming!" And she moaned as her body ached all over. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 00:46, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose felt his blood go cold when he turned to see Wishfoot sprawled out across the ground, whimpering as spasms gripped her body. Oh no, oh no, oh no, not here, not here!! "Wishfoot!" He yowled as she raced over to crouch at the she-cat's side, his eyes blazing in concentration to stay calm. "Someone! Help! Wishfoot's kits are coming!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:30, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose couldn't help but panick. He had never had kits before... And he was terrfied. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:43, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Surprisingly, Rainwisp followed and calmly watched. He had helped out the medicine cat before. Everything would be okay. He zipped past the cats into camp and fetched the medicine cat for help. 03:05, August 30, 2017 (UTC) How is Rainwisp so calm? ''Sandynose wondered as he crouched beside his rasping mate, waiting for the medicine cat to come. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:47, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Embersong followed Rainwisp. "Wishfoot, please stay calm, but uh, I think the medicine cat is somewhere far away picking herbs - and I don't know where," she mewed. Though she told the queen to stay calm, she was defintely not calm herself. It wasn't her that was kitting, but it was at least ''someone ''kitting. Without a medicine cat. "I guess we'll go hunting later. Someone needs to get Dewdrop!" she exclaimed. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:33, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp returned to his clanmates. "I can help her while someone finds Dewdrop. I've seen kits delivered before," he mewed confidantly, rushing over to a large firm stick. "Bite down on this, Wishfoot. Everything will be okay." The tabby ran his paws along the she-cats flank, feeling it shudder beneath them. He tried to find the kits, hopefully count how many there were, but he only felt one head, maybe another. ''One or two, maybe more... '' 23:47, August 30, 2017 (UTC) "Good luck," Embersong nodded to Wishfoot. "I'll go ask somebody where Dewdrop is. I'll come back soon!" With that, Embersong rushed away. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:49, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot looked at her mate with her good eye. "What do I do?" Seeing the stick, she reached out and clamped her jaws around it. A new wave of pain ran through her, and she bit down on the stick, trying hard not to cry out. "Where's Dewdrop? What do I do? Help!" ''This is my first litter. I don't know what I'm doing! Wishfoot never seemed afraid. But now, in this environment, in this situation . . . she was scared. Afraid, nervous, anxious. Fearful. What if I die? What if our kits die? What if something goes wrong? She didn't know what would happen. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 01:28, August 31, 2017 (UTC) "It'll be fine, Wishfoot," Shadeheart meowed, trying to comfort her. She knew her words didn't help much at all, that she was just another comforting warrior. Shadeheart looked at Rainwisp. She wasn't able to keep her jaw from not dropping in awe of how calm he was. "Will she be okay?" Shadeheart asked Rainwisp carefully. "Shh," Rainwisp soothed. "Push as hard as you can and focus on breathing. It'll be over soon," he added. He glanced at Shadeheart for a moment. "She'll be fine. As long as she keeps calm," he mewed. For once in Rainwisp's life he felt calm and confident about what he was doing and it amazed him. I know what I'm doing and I know I'm helping. ''(how many kits will they be having?) 19:55, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Shadeheart sat down, waiting for Dewdrop to be there. (I reckon three kits would be good) Sandynose paced next to his mate, fur bristling, tail lashing, trying to block out Wishfoot's cries of pain. His heart raced as he waited for someone to say ''something ''but no one did. ''Oh StarClan let Wishfoot be alright... No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:16, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Who should I ask...Larchstar! He seems a bit weird at the moment, but I'm not that, um, ''liked with the others, thought Embersong. She poked her head in the leader's den. "Larchstar! It's an emergency! Wishfoot is kitting but Dewdrop is out picking herbs! Do you know where she is? Like, exactly where she is?" she asked with a panicked voice. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 21:42, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Larchstar lifted his head from a doze, hearing Embersong's voice and seeing her face inside his den. "I'm afriad I don't know where Dewdrop is at the moment," he meowed, rising to his paws. "Is someone with her?" he asked, feeling concerned. (you know, i kinda don't think larchstar is gonna be evil; he did a bad thing, but i can't see him being really really bad xD) "The first kit is here!" Rainwisp announced nuzzling the wet bundle. "Sandynose, come over here. Lick it dry, get it breathing," he instructed. "Great job, Wishfoot. Just keep breathing and push," he encouraged the queen. 21:47, August 31, 2017 (UTC) (I think we should make him hide the real Larchstar before the rp started, because the imposter Larchstar wanted to be leader, making him not ''that ''evil) "Great. Just great. Huh? Oh, no, nobody went with her. At least I don't think," mewed Embersong. "I'd better ask someone else." ''Who now? ''Then she suddenly remembered Shadeheart hadn't gone with her when she went to the den with Rainwisp. She could ask her! But then, where was she?(@Hollytuft @Lyrics this is a very good time you guys get in especially you lyrics cause you're the med cat and we are in really big need of you) [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 21:54, August 31, 2017 (UTC) (or maybe he did kill the real larchstar to save the clan? maybe the real larchstar was being cruel and stuff, so imposter larchstar killed him cause he thought it was the right thing to do. also, would it be okay if after this rain because mca?) "Hmm... Is someone with Wishfoot?" Larchstar asked in his deep voice. As long as someone was with the queen who knew how to handle it, he was confident she'd be okay. 22:02, August 31, 2017 (UTC) (don't ask me ask lyrics she's the mc after all) "Yeah. Rainwisp. But still, he isn't a medicine cat. Queens can die kitting, you know, and if an ''actual medicine cat ''is there, we can be more sure that won't happen to Wishfoot," Embersong pointed out, her legs starting to shake. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 22:15, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Larchstar frowned at the name Rainwisp. He was a good lad, but not the type he'd expect to be helping a queen give birth. "She-cats have kits alone all the time, and they're fine. Yes, there are risks, but there are risks to everything we do everyday," he tried to reassure her, then suggested. "Why don't we go out and find her? I also want to see how Wishfoot is doing." 22:22, August 31, 2017 (UTC) (oh sorry i didn't respond yes i think that's a good background for Larchstar and Larchstar. For reference when we're talking when the rp is paused, what is imposter larchstar's real name?) "Okay. You can go look at Wishfoot and I'll try to find Dewdrop. Or I could ask Shadeheart first," suggested Embersong. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 22:55, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot groaned as the kits inside her shuffled their way to the entrance. A spasm of pain rolled through her, and she wasn't able to find the stick. Instead, she bit down on a nearby tail, waiting for the hurt to wash away. Afterwards, she realized that she bit down on Rainwisp's tail. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! Get me a stick, I don't think I'll make it without one!" ''I'm scared. Scared for me, scared for Sandynose . . . but most of all, for my kits. What will happen if I don't make it? Her whimpers were drowned out by the worried whispers of the other cats. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 23:11, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Embersong was already near the border of SoulClan when she heard the cry of Wishfoot. She needs a stick! ''Fortunately, she was already in the forest. She quickly grabbed a nearby stick and ran towards the den. ''I wonder what happened to the old one, she thought. She gave the stick to Wishfoot. "I know you might be wondering why I haven't come back with Dewdrop. I was on the search but then I heard you needed a stick, so...I'd better get going." Before Wishfoot could respond, Embersong ran away. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:18, August 31, 2017 (UTC) (his name is Skippingstone. maybe at some point in the future he'll reveal he's not Larchstar?) "Which ever is fine," Larchstar meowed, hurrying out of the den. He soon found the cats gathered around Wishfoot, while Rainwisp was stroking his tail, trying to hold back angry yowls. "S'ok," the gray tom mewed. "The second one is coming, keep pushing Wishfoot!" Larchstar watched the tom with curiousity, then flicked his tail. Wishfoot appeared to be fine, he could be useful and look for Dewdrop. ---- Rainwisp forced the pain in his tail away by digging his claws into his flank. ''I wonder where Dewdrop is. Perhaps she's sharing words with StarClan? Maybe she's outside the territory gathering herbs... I wish she were here right now to convince the others Wishfoot's okay. Everyone's freaking out which is making everything worse, and they aren't listening to me when I tell them it's fine. I... I wish I were a medicine cat. ' 00:16, September 1, 2017 (UTC)' Sandynose curled tighter around his firstborn son, licking the tiny tom's ears lovingly. "It's okay Wishfoot," he breathed when his mate gave a yowl of pain. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:18, September 1, 2017 (UTC) "Next kit has been kitted," Rainwisp quietly announced, carrying it to Sandynose to lick. Lightly padding back over to the queen, he let his paws rest on her belly and felt a single bump. "There's one more left," he informed them. "Just a few more pushes and it'll be over." 14:02, September 1, 2017 (UTC) The kitting must be over already. I've wasted too much time, Embersong thought. I should still look for Dewdrop though. Maybe I could tell her to assign someone as an apprentice or something so this doesn't happen. Maybe Rainwisp could do... Embersong thought she saw a cat run by, but no, it was just a rabbit. Embersong dropped, forgetting about Dewdrop, and pounced on it. But it had ran away. The tangy smell of herbs near Embersong reminded her of the medicine cat. Wait. If herbs were still here, and she said she was picking herbs, that means I've gone the wrong way! ''[[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:36, September 2, 2017 (UTC) After a few more moments, the last kit was born. This one, Rainwisp gently picked up by the scruff and carried it over to Wishfoot's muzzle. "Congratulations. You have three healthy kits." 13:02, September 2, 2017 (UTC) "Dewdrop! Where are you!" Embersong started shouting once she had gone a different way. "Wishfoot just kitted, and well..." Embersong gave up. The kits were probably already here, and there was absolutely no trace of Dewdrop, so Embersong turned around and went back into the clearing. She ran into the den. "How are the kits coming? No, I couldn't find Dewdrop at all." [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:07, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp turned to Embersong, puffing out his chest with pride. "Three healthy kits are here, they're noisy!" then his brow furrowed with concern. "No sigh of her at all? Maybe she has gone to speak with StarClan, or trading herbs with one of the other Clans." ---- Larchstar padded back into camp, he had failed to find the medicine cat as well. 13:15, September 2, 2017 (UTC) "Maybe," said Embersong. "She'll show up soon." [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:31, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Weakly Wishfoot pressed all her kits to her belly. "They're beautiful," she hoarsely whispered. "Sandynose, come look." There was nothing more precious than these kits suckling. Their scent . . . wow. She laid her head down, so tired, and drifted off into a deep sleep. forget ''honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 14:58, September 2, 2017 (UTC) "So, what are you going to name them?" Embersong asked. She suddenly realized at a normal kitting that cats weren't allowed to come in the den right after a queen, so she wasn't supposed to ask that question. "Oh, uh, sorry if I'm bothering you, I'll, um, go away." [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.'']] 20:07, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages